


Legacy

by pokey_jr



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokey_jr/pseuds/pokey_jr
Summary: Bayek reflects on the loss of his son.





	Legacy

Bayek of Siwa cannot sleep in a bed anymore. Nowhere on ground level. When he does he lies awake under the rough woven linen clutching a knife and listening for footsteps. Or no footsteps. The one who might have a chance at getting him would not be so clumsy as to betray himself by a sound.

Killers in the night are his legacy. 

He slips out of the village, through the fields, and climbs. He collects feathers for fletching as he goes aloft.

Atop a cliff, in a bed of sand. Here it is better. It is cooler, at least until the sun rises. He can be safer, and sleepless for other reasons. He can sit close enough to touch the moon, and stitch the fraying edge of his cloak until he drifts near the realm of the dead.  
When he blinks awake in the middle of the night, bladder aching, he must be careful not to roll too far over, lest he fall. Gets up and relieves himself over the side of the cliff, like he’s pissing off the edge of the world. Would Khemu have been amused by that? Perhaps not. The boy could be so serious. 

Inquisitive, wise, kind.

That is what he was, and would have been. Not death reframed as justice and mercy in service of a creed. 

Bayek is as a husk now, face ashen, compassion shriveled. Anubis has plucked his organs one by one, weighed and dried them, yet he still walks among the living. 

Dawn comes. There is work to do, always. From sun's angle is the only time he hears Khemu’s voice anymore, and it echoes along with Senu's cry, imploring faith. 

_Papo. Jump._


End file.
